Season 6 Episode 9: The Light of the Sun
by katiec32
Summary: /merlinseason6


_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name: Merlin._

"Hunting?" Merlin asked with surprise. "Yes, Merlin, hunting" Arthur replied as if he were being stupid. They were standing in Arthur's chambers and Merlin was looking at Arthur as though he were quite mad. "We are preparing for war and you want to go hunting?"

Arthur made a face at him, "We are prepared Merlin, there is nothing more we can do until the men are well enough to fight, so yes, I want to go hunting."

Merlin rolled his eyes, "the lands are cursed, Arthur, you don't stand much chance of catching anything." "Well I never really do with you around making noise. Come on, it'll be fun" Arthur grinned and put his arm around Merlin's shoulder. Merlin gave him an exasperated look.

Merlin, Arthur, Leon, Gwaine, and Percival were walking through the forest. Arthur and Leon had crossbows, the other Knights were holding spears. Merlin was carrying two bags of supplies and frowning as he trampled through the woods. Arthur turned around and threw up his hands, "Merlin, for once in your life will you walk quietly." Merlin glared at him, "you try carrying all this and see how quiet you are!"

Gwaine laughed at them, "would you like a hand, Merlin?" Merlin dropped the bags on the ground, "yes!" he cried indignantly. Arthur shook his head. Gwaine stepped forward and picked up one of the bags, and gave Merlin a smile. "Thanks, Gwaine" Merlin said pointedly, "glad at least one of my friends is there to give me a hand." Merlin frowned at Arthur while he spoke, and finished with a cheeky smile.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "he is only being nice now that he knows you have the power to turn him into a toad or something, me on the other hand, I'm not scared." He returned Merlin's cheeky grin.

Suddenly they heard a loud crack, Arthur jumped, and spun around quickly. "What was that you said about not being scared?" Merlin asked. "Shut up Merlin."

Arthur and Leon crept forward, they hid behind a large tree, drew their swords and leapt around the corner. The others heard Leon laugh, "falling tree branch" he called. The others all grinned.

Opening credits

Merlin, Arthur, Leon, Gwaine, and Percival were seated in a circle on the ground around an unlit fire. It was just after midday, though it was hard to tell in the red light.

Merlin was carrying a pot toward them. He knelt down and started to arrange wood for the fire. Arthur nudged him with his foot, "see Merlin, told you we would catch something" he grinned. Merlin turned around and gave him a look, "it's one rabbit, it's barely enough for lunch!"

The Knights all laughed. Merlin held his hand toward the pile of wood and it burst into flame. The laughing promptly stopped. Gwaine was smiling, but Percival and Leon looked slightly shocked. Merlin looked at them apologetically, "sorry… it's quicker" he said with a shrug. He put the pot onto the fire and sat down next to Arthur. Leon smiled, "Seems like quite a useful skill Merlin, must have been annoying not being able to do it before." Merlin shrugged, he glanced at Arthur and gave a cheeky grin, "I may have done it… when you lot weren't watching." Arthur gave him an exasperated look, but he smiled as the Knights all laughed.

"What else can you show us?" Percival asked. Merlin raised his hand to the fire and his eyes flashed. A dragon appeared in the sparks. The Knights all grinned, "not quite so useful that" said Gwaine with a laugh. Merlin shrugged, he grinned and raised his hand again. Suddenly they heard a screech overhead and all looked up. They could see the shape of the small dragon flying overhead. They all looked at him with wide eyes, "that wasn't me" Merlin explained, looking up at the sky. "Aithusa…." he said quietly. Percival, Leon and Gwaine drew their swords but Merlin shook his head, "she won't harm you."

As they watched Aithusa passed overhead and flew into the distance. Arthur looked at Merlin questioningly, and Merlin shrugged. "She is headed toward Essetir" Arthur said, "I thought you said she wouldn't return to Morgana?" Merlin looked confused, "I told her not to help Morgana… she can still return to her though I guess…" Arthur frowned, "you are sure she won't help her?" Merlin nodded "she has no choice but to obey me."

Merlin sat across from Gauis the next morning, distractedly stirring his food. "Merlin, what is troubling you?" Gauis asked. Merlin sighed, "its Aithusa, why would she go back to Morgana?" Gauis frowned, "well why wouldn't she? She shares a bond with Morgana, I am not surprised. Don't worry Merlin, Aithusa has to obey you, she cannot harm Camelot."

Aithusa landed in the woods near the castle at Essetir. She started to walk toward the castle and then screeched, backing away in fright. With a last fleeting look at the castle she ran into the darkness of the woods.

Arthur was walking down a corridor. He entered the council chambers and found, Annis, Odin, Rodor, and Mithian seated at the table.

Arthur smiled, "you both look better" he said to Mithian and Annis. Mithian nodded, "I am much better, I can't thank you enough." Annis smiled, "and I."

Odin looked up, "have you had any word from Morgana?" he asked. Arthur shook his head, "nothing yet, but I daresay it will not be long. We are almost ready to face her."

Rodor nodded sadly. Arthur looked at each of them, "I promise you, we will get your Kingdoms back, Morgana will not get away with this."

Rodor allowed himself a smile, "you are a man of honour Arthur, you will be rewarded for this." Arthur shook his head, "I seek no reward, only to win back the peace that Morgana has destroyed."

Merlin was walking through the castle with an armful of laundry. He was looking rather troubled. He rounded the corner and almost walked into Iseldir and Galahad who were speaking quietly outside the infirmary. They smiled as he approached. "Hello Emrys" Galahad said with a nod of the head. Merlin gave him a weak smile in return. "You are worried about Morgana?" Iseldir asked. Merlin sighed, "Yes… "

"This war has been long foretold, Emrys, I do not doubt you will succeed" Iseldir said. Merlin frowned, "I have no idea how to stop them, I can't succeed if I don't know what to do."

"Your destiny has been written since the dawn of time, all you need to do is stay true to yourself, and do what you believe to be right, this will lead you on the right path" Iseldir said wisely. Merlin looked confused, "I wonder if you all have too much faith in me." Galahad smiled, "and I wonder if you do not have enough faith in yourself."

Merlin walked out of the castle alone still looking confused from his meeting with Iseldir and Galahad. He took his horse from the stables and rode into a clearing where he called Kilgarrah. "Young warlock… what is troubling you?" Kilgarrah asked when he landed.

"It's Aithusa…" Kilgarrah frowned, "Aithusa?" Merlin nodded, "I told her not to help Morgana, but we saw her flying toward Essetir…"

"The young dragon shares a strange bond with the witch. I fear it is the dark goddess who has commanded Aithusa to help Morgana." Merlin frowned, "the dark goddess can do that?" Kilgarrah nodded, "indeed she can, but your word is lore, Merlin, Aithusa cannot help the witch if you have said not to."

Morgana was on the battlement looking down at the castle grounds, she looked over to the woods and saw Aithusa. "Aithusa…" she whispered before turning to run back into the castle.

Morgana approached the woods at a run with Mordred by her side. "Aithusa!" she cried, "I have been so worried, where have you been?" Aithusa hung her head, "I am sorry." Morgana held her hand out and stroked the little dragon's head. She looked down and saw noticed Aithusa's leg had been healed. "Your leg has been healed… but even I couldn't…. who did this?" Aithusa shook her head. "Aithusa, who helped you?" The dragon looked up at her sadly, "my master." Morgana frowned, "your master….?" She asked with confusion. Aithusa nodded, "I cannot disobey a dragon lord. Merlin is my master."

Morgana screamed and the dragon stepped back in fright. "Why have you not come back to me?" she asked. "Merlin commanded me not to help you…" Aithusa said sadly.

Morgana stared at the little dragon, breathing heavily. "Are you saying you will no longer help me? After all I have done for you?" Aithusa hung her head, "I cannot." She said simply.

Morgana glowered at her, "FINE! Run along to Merlin, you can at least take him a message from me?"

Aithusa nodded, Morgana waved her hand and a piece of parchment appeared on the ground with a message on it. Morgana rolled it up and attached it to Aithusa's front claws. "Go on, off to your master" she sneered.

Aithusa spread her wings and turned to look at Morgana, "I am sorry." Morgana grabbed Mordred's sword and stabbed Aithusa in the side, "I'm sorry too."

Aithusa screeched in pain and took to the sky awkwardly.

Mordred looked at Morgana in shock. Morgana gave him a cold smile, "no one betrays me, Mordred, no one."

Arthur threw open the doors to Gauis' chambers. Gauis and Iseldir looked up in fright. "Have you seen Merlin?" Arthur said with a frown, "no, Sire, not since this morning…" Arthur's frown deepened. He turned and left the room.

He walked back to his chambers and slammed the door open, causing Gwen to jump, "Arthur!" she admonished. "Sorry… " he said sheepishly as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "have you seen Merlin anywhere?" "Not recently" she said with a frown, "is something the matter?"

"No, only him disappearing without my permission, again!" Gwen stood up and gave him a look, "surely you realise he has always had a good reason for doing so in the past?" Arthur crossed his arms, "I hardly think visiting the tavern is a good reason." Gwen smiled, "I don't suppose he could have used his magic to help us if you knew what he was up to, I daresay he doesn't spend as much time in the tavern as you would like to think…"

Arthur stared at her in bewilderment.

Morgana stormed back into the castle with Mordred behind her. She reached the door to the throne room, held up her hands, and blasted it off its hinges. Sigan was inside and whirled around in shock as she stomped inside. "It's alright Morgana…" Mordred said in a soothing voice. She turned to him with a glare, "no! It isn't! I have had enough of Emrys standing in my way. Once he comes here I will trap him, even the mighty Emrys will be powerless"

She paused and frowned suddenly at Mordred, "did you know he was a dragon lord?" Mordred shook his head, "I had no idea."

Merlin was returning his horse to the stables when Hunith approached. "Mother!" he cried happily, giving her a hug, "how are you?" She smiled and watched as he tied up the horse, "very well, my friends and I have been well looked after, we cannot thank Arthur enough for his help." Merlin nodded, "he is a good King, he looks after his people." Hunith nodded, "You seem troubled, is everything alright?" Merlin shrugged and turned to feed the horse, "I have to stop Morgana… I don't want to let everyone down." Hunith smiled at him, "Merlin, since you were just a boy I knew you were destined for great things, you will not let anyone down." Merlin nodded, "I don't know if I can stop her…" Hunith smiled, "then you must start believing in yourself."

Gwen and Arthur were seated at the dining table, they each had a plate of food in front of them and were smiling across at each other. Merlin opened the door and walked into the room carrying a jug of water. "Ah Merlin, nice of you to join us" Arthur said with a dangerously polite voice. Merlin frowned. "I don't suppose you would care to tell me where you have been today?" he asked. Merlin hesitated. "Not the tavern again?" asked Arthur. Merlin gave him an exasperated look, "no, of course not I…." Arthur looked at him, "the truth?" Merlin sighed, "I went to see Kilgarrah, I was worried about what Aithusa was up to."

Arthur nodded, "I know you are used to sneaking around, Merlin, but there is really no excuse anymore…." He said with a glare. Merlin looked down at the ground, "sorry" he mumbled. "What did Kilgarrah have to say, anyway?" Arthur asked hesitantly.

Merlin was walking toward the table with empty goblets to place in front of them. Before he could answer Arthur he heard a voice in his mind, "Merlin, we need to see you, now."

Merlin froze in shock and dropped the goblets, they clattered noisily to the ground.

Gwen and Arthur both looked at him with worry. "Merlin, what is it?" Gwen asked. Merlin shook his head, "its Kilgarrah, something is wrong, I'm sorry, I have to go." He turned and ran from the room.

Arthur stood up, "I'm going with him." He gave Gwen and apologetic smile and she nodded, "be careful."

He smiled at her and ran out the door.

Merlin and Arthur rode their horses quickly away from the castle into the clearing. They dismounted their horses and ran toward Kilgarrah. As they approached they noticed Aithusa laying at Kilgarrah's feet. There was a long scar on her side.

"What happened?" Merlin asked as they stopped in front of the dragons. "I think Aithusa can explain…" Kilgarrah said. Aithusa stood up shakily, "there was a voice… a dark voice they told me to go to Morgana.. I was scared. I saw Morgana, she saw that you had healed me and she grew angry. I told her I couldn't help her and she…. she stabbed me." Arthur and Merlin exchanged a horrified look. "Kilgarrah found me and has healed my wound." Merlin looked thankfully at Kilgarrah. "She asked me to give you a message" Aithusa finished. She held out her front leg and Merlin took the parchment scroll from it. He held it up but could not see the writing in the darkness. "Hold this" Merlin said passing it to Arthur. Arthur held up the scroll, Merlin held up his hand, his eyes flashed and a flame appeared in his palm. Arthur looked at him in surprise but then turned to read the message.

 _'_ _Hello Emrys,_

 _I do hope Aithusa suffered for what you made her do, her blood is on your hands, as will be the blood of many more if you do not end this now. All the lands surrounding Camelot are cursed, the people cannot survive long. Arthur has a choice, he can give Camelot to me or we can fight for it. I daresay I know which path he will take, I await your arrival in Essetir._

 _You cannot win this war Emrys, you have stood against me for the last time._

 _Morgana.'_

Merlin and Arthur exchanged a worried look.


End file.
